A Demon's Pride
by Brii-Brii-Chan
Summary: Ryoko and Naoko are the newest demons in town. They go on one hell of a ride called life and what's the info about them? READ IT! SesshoSango, InuKagome FINISHED
1. Meet Ryoko and Naoko!

A DEMON'S PRIDE

BY CELTIC GUARDIAN PRINCESS

CHAPTER 1

CGP: My first Inu-Yasha fic, so chill if half doesn't make sense. I've only seen the second episode of the first season; so, if anyone has lotsa info about it, e-mail me!

            A small cry rang out through the house as the baby was brought into the world.

            "It's a girl!" Kagome cried. The mother, Sango, laid back, breathing heavily. Her first child was born, the next coming. 

            "Come on Sango. One more." Sesshomaru soothed.

            "Push! Come on! Push!" One more time!" Kagome said.

            They were there. Both girls. Twin in every way, for the moment. Kagome handed one to Sessho and one to Sango.

            "My baby girls. I think we've got full demons here. Look at their tiny ears! So soft and fuzzy!" Sango cooed.

            Sessho looked at the tiny being in his arms. " I have a feeling this one will be evil. How about Ryoko?" he asked his wife.

            Sango nodded. "And this one is Naoko. Ryoko and Naoko. This is gonna be challenging."

Fifteen years later, the twins were tough warriors. Ryoko was tomboyish, while Naoko was timid until angered.

            "Mom! Ryoko tried to cut my ears off again!" Naoko screeched, running into the kitchen with her hands clamped over her ears.

            Sango sighed. "Ryoko, don't make me call your father. You know he gets annoyed at your pointless squabbles." She shouted.

            Ryoko stuck her head in the kitchen. "Well, she pulled my ears!" she disappeared for a second before shouting, "Uncle Inu-Yasha and Aunt Kagome are here!" 

            "Uncle Inu!" Naoko squealed, then ran out of the room.

            Inu-Yasha held out his arms and hugged Naoko, then spun her around. Naoko giggled while Ryoko rolled her eyes.

            "Well, are you Naoko, or Ryoko in a creepy mood?" Kagome joked.

            The twins both looked at each other, then at their relatives. They both had long black hair, black dog-ears, and bright ruby eyes. The only differences were that Naoko wore skirts, Ryoko's ears twitched frequently, and Naoko wore a silver charm bracelet. Other than that, they were impossible to tell apart.

            "Guess," they said.

            "Girls, didn't your father tell you to train for two hours before he comes home?" Sango asked.

            "Oh yeah! Come one Ryoko!" Naoko said, running around to the back yard. Her mirror image followed.

"Kouga, since my daughters are fifteen, they are old enough for mates. And since I trust you with everything, I am allowing you to choose one. If you want to." Sessho offered.

            Kouga sat and stared. Sesshomaru was letting him have one of his dear twins? " I thank you, Sesshomaru. But I will have to think about it for a while." He replied.

            Sessho nodded. "I understand. Have your decision by Thursday. I will return around sunset." He said, the left.

            "Ryoko! The thorns!" Naoko shouted. Ryoko pulled the rope holding the thorns and they flew at Naoko.

            "Watch out!" Ryoko shouted back. Naoko slashed at them, and they fell to the ground in a lifeless heap.

            The twins were practicing everything another demon could possibly come up with.

            "Girls! Your father's home!" Sango shouted to them after half an hour.

            "Dad!" Ryoko shouted, and then ran into the house.

            Naoko sat on the ground, her ears twitching, listening to a sound not too far away.

            Suddenly, a loud screech sounded and a group of harpies appeared over the trees. One of them swooped down and grabbed Naoko.

            "Mom! Dad! Ryoko! Help!" She shouted/screamed.   

            Ryoko and Sessho were out first. " Naoko! Use your claws!" Ryoko shouted to her while Sessho lunged at the harpy. 

            The harpy screamed when Naoko cut her, but kept flying. Another one swooped down and grabbed Ryoko around the waist and flew up to where Naoko's harpy was. The twins watched as their father tried to get to them, but still struggled against their capturers. 

            Sessho tried his hardest to get to his girls, but the harpies were stronger than him. Every couple seconds, he would look up to where Ryoko and Naoko were, but they were almost out of sight. 

            "Girls!" he roared.

            At that moment, a harpy came down and knocked him to the ground with a sickening thud.

            "DAD!" the girls screamed, seeing him fall. But he didn't hear them as the harpies flew farther away than his hearing could reach.

            Sango's eyes were full of tears. "My baby girls. Sesshomaru!" she cried, running to him.

            Sessho was sitting up, and Sango sat down next to him. She threw he arms around his neck and cried. She cried at the loss of her girls, at the separation of her family, and just for the hell of it.

CGP: I forgot this earlier. I don't own Inu-Yasha. If I did, it would be taken off the air after the first 10 minutes because of all the sex. Miroku would me happy.

Miroku: *spots CGP* *runs over to her* Will you bear my child?

CGP: Will you ever leave me?

Miroku: No.

CGP: Okay then. Come on! *drags him to random bedroom off stage*


	2. What's Happened Now?

A DEMON'S PRIDE

CHAPTER 2

BY CELTIC GUARDIAN PRINCESS

CGP: Hey, all you lazy bums…

Lazy bum (LB): Who me?

CGP: No, I meant all the people who've read this but not reviewed.

LB: But you said Lazy Bum.

CGP: Go away. *LB leaves* Well, chapter 2 is here, and this time, I need 5 reviews before I put up chapter 3. Got it?

Everybody: Got it.

CGP: On with the fic!

            The harpies carried the twins for what seemed like an hour, then lowered to the ground. When they were a few feet from the earth, they dropped the twins agonizingly to the soil.

            "Well done. You may leave. Well girls, welcome to your new home." Someone said.

            Ryoko looked up first. The person was a demon, from what she could tell; he had a flourishing tail, tawny in color, and ginger/brown hair.

            "Where are we?"  She asked. Ryoko looked over at Naoko and winced. The harpy that carried her had ripped her right ear wide open, and scratched her face badly. The blood from her ear was running down the side of her face.

            "You are on top of Nomokanto Mountain. I am Shippou, your new master. You, with the ripped ear. What is your name?" Shippou asked.  

            'I have to do something! Maybe I can trick him.' Naoko thought. Then she said, "My name is Kagome, Lord Shippou."

            'What the hell is she doing?' Ryoko thought. 'Oh, if we switch names, he won't know who our father is, then when we tell him, he won't bother putting up a fight. I get it!' "And mine is Sango. Before you make us do anything, please heal my sister's wound." Ryoko replied.

            Shippou sneered. "You are demons, aren't you? Then she can heal herself!" he said.

            Naoko whimpered, while her left ear twitched furiously.

            "Please! It really hurts and I can't heal myself yet!" she begged. "Just once care about me. You won't have to do it again, I promise."

            "Fine. Anything to shut up your whining." Shippou spat. He said something and Naoko's ear closed and the blood stopped flowing.

            Then he turned to Ryoko. "I guess I have to teach you how to heal her or yourself. She looks like she can't learn anything."

            Ryoko stared. "Well, maybe. But first tell us just what you plan to do with us."

            "You will be my servants. When I tell you to do something, you do it. If you misbehave, you'll be punished. And if you try to escape, you'll be killed. Any questions?" Shippou asked.

            Naoko, who had been inspecting her ear, looked up. "Yeah. Where're we suppose to sleep?" she asked.

            "In my palace." Shippou replied.

            "What palace?" Ryoko questioned.

            "Oops, forgot. _This_ palace." He said, the shouted, "Arise my palace, and shelter me!"

            A rumble made the ground shake and Naoko to cling to her sister. A palace appeared out of the ground.

            "Now enter and serve me!" Shippou ordered.

            Ryoko walked in front, with Naoko close behind.

            "But Inu-Yasha! Don't you care about your nieces? They need your help!" Sango cried.

            "I'll only help to save Naoko." Inu-Yasha said.

            "Better than nothing." Sessho replied. "Com on, let's find them."

CGP: I made Shippou evil! Bad me! *smacks herself* Well, sorry! I'm a Shippou fangirl, too. Don't get mad at me!

Ryoko the Vampire Hunter: Get mad at her.

CGP: No! Bad co-authoress! *smacks her*

R.V.H.: *grabs sword* You wanna repeat that?

CGP: *gulp* No…R&R! *runs away quickly*


	3. Freedom!

A DEMON'S PRIDE

CHAPTER 3

CELTIC GUARDIAN PRINCESS

CGP: Ryoko and Naoko get free!

Ryoko: You just gave it away!

CGP: So?

Ryoko: *sweatdrop*

Disclaimer: What do you think? No already!

            "Naoko! Now!" Ryoko shouted. She was standing below the window to their chamber, having just jumped out.

            Naoko followed, landing with a slight thud next to her. "Let's go!" she replied when she stood up.

            The twins ran hard, wind making their ears lie back.

            "Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!" a harpy screamed when it saw them. More harpies appeared and chased them.

            The twins turned out of the woods to an open field. And ran as fast as they could. Suddenly Naoko's skirt got caught on a branched. She tripped and fell to the dirt.

            "Ryoko! Help!" she cried, trying to untangle her skirt. It wouldn't budge.

            A harpy swooped down, slashing with her claws. With the movement, it split open both of Naoko's ears and one of Ryoko's. Naoko let out the most pitiful howl ever heard. Full of pain, anger, fear, and most of all, sadness.

            Ryoko seethed with rage. No one could do that to her little sister! With all her strength, she slashed back at the harpy, shredding it to pieces. The rest saw her destroy their leader and flew off.

            Naoko's crying broke her trance. Ryoko went to her side to check her ruined ears.

            "Their cut to pieces. Can you move them at all?" she asked.

            With a small whimper, Naoko barely twitched her left ear. Her hair was turning crimson rapidly from all the blood.

            "your ear's cut too. Let me see." Naoko said quietly. Ryoko lowered her head slightly. Naoko gently touched it, always being gentle with wounds. "Here." She finally said.

            Ryoko watched as Naoko ripped a part of her skirt off, which she got uncaught, and wrapped it around her ear.

            "Thank you. You had better do the same to yours." She replied.

            After being taken care of, the twins continued, Naoko still whimpering occasionally.

            "I heard Naoko. She howled, and she's hurt." Inu-Yasha informed Kagome.

            "Me too." Sessho agreed. "She's close. Hopefully Ryoko's with her." Then the group left, continuing their search.

            A while after dark, the twins stopped for the night. While Ryoko hunted down some rabbits or something, Naoko  checked her ears again.

            "Ow, my left ear is completely shredded. Stupid harpies…" She mumbled, ripping more cloth from her skirt. "Good thing I have another one. This one won't last much longer."

            Ryoko appeared with two fat rabbits and an apple. "That's for sure. Here ya go." She said, tossing the apple to her. "You make the fire, I'll take care of these."

            After they had something in their stomachs, they picked a tree, climbed up, and went to sleep.

            "There's a light up ahead. Fire I think." Kagome said, then ran ahead. Around the fier were the remains of some rabbits, an apple core, and some pieces of cloth.

            "Look! In the tree!" Sango cried. "It's my babies! Ryoko, Naoko!" she ran to the tree and looked up.

            The twins were asleep. Ryoko was sitting on a branch up against the trunk and Naoko was stretched out along a branch, one foot hanging over the edge. Her skirt was ripped short.

            "Mom?" Ryoko said, waking up. She jumped down, landing next to her.

            "My Ryoko! Where were you taken? And what happened?" Sango asked.

            Ryoko told the whole story. From being carried away, to Shippou, to being found. Sango held onto every word she said.

            "Get your sister, and we'll go home." Sessho replied, walking up to her.

            Ryoko nodded, then climbed back up the tree to Naoko's branch. "Wake up! Mom, dad, Aunt Kagome and Uncle Inu-Yasha are here!" She said, shaking her counter part. 

            "UNCLE INU!" Naoko screeched, jumping out. Ryoko fell out. Naoko ran to him and hugged him hard.

            "Let's go home. I'm sure you miss your beds." Sango said, hugging Ryoko again.

            "Yeah, we do." She stated, pulling Naoko from Inu-Yasha. "We need baths!"

            Naoko giggled. "For sure! I'm covered in dirt, blood, and something off that branch up there…"As she said that, she looked up at the branch with a sour look on her face.

            Everyone laughed at the younger twin, the headed home.

CGP: That was interesting…

Ryoko: Right. And you need a new muse. I quit.

CGP: Fine then! *pokes her* I DON'T NEED YOU OR ANOTHER MUSE!

Ryoko: Okay. *walks away*

CGP: *realizes what she said* HEY COME BACK! I NEED A MUSE! Oh, for get it. Hey, any body wanna be my muse? Whatever. Well, R&R, minna-san!


	4. Sweet 16 and Puppy love

A DEMON'S PRIDE

FLAME

CHAPTER 4

Flame: Well, next chapter is the last. This was fun, but maybe I could write a sequel? You guys ask, beg, and plead enough, I will. On with the fic.

            So, the twins came home, the harpies burned in hell, and Shippou turned out to be possessed by (a/n: MARIK!) a demon. (a/n: Damn…)

            At the moment, the twins were asleep, one on either side of the room. Ryoko's side looked like all the evil demons of the world had decorated. Black, black, black, and more black. And a little red, too. Naoko's side looked sweet and innocent. Stuffed animals covered her bed, the floor around it, and in a net above it. Basically, that's all anyone could see. Everything else was hidden somehow.

            Ah, look. Naoko's awake. She goes into the bathroom, looks in the mirror, and screams.

            At the sound of her scream, the rest of the family woke up, and most of them ran to see what was wrong. Except Ryoko. She was mumbling something about unrespectful younger sisters.

            "Naoko, sweetie, what is it?" Sango asked.

            Naoko turned to her. "My ears! They're gone!"

            True enough, the doggie ears were gone, and now she had normal ears. Just like her daddy.

            "Oh, Naoko…I forgot! It's your 16th birthday, the coming of age for all demons!" Sessho said, hugging his child.

            Ryoko stumbled into the room. "Happy birthday to her, not me?" she mumbled at them. Everyone laughed, except her. "I 16. No dog-ears. Actual human ears. I'm not a puppy anymore."

            Naoko nodded, then catapulted at her mirror image and squeezed for all she's worth. And that's not much, considering she's a lot smaller than Ryoko.

            That afternoon, everyone came. Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Shippou, some perverted monk that Naoko had her eye on, and friends of the family. Around three, Naoko and the monk, Miroku, he said his name was, disappeared to a random room in the back of the house. No one really wanted to know what they were doing. But Ryoko knew. But she wasn't going to tell anybody.

            So, the girls were 16, they looked normal now (or as Naoko said, "As normal as teenagers could look."). And Naoko had a "special" friend. 

            So, what happened afterwards you ask? Well…

1) Naoko and Miroku finally came out, blushing.

2) Ryoko earned a slap upside the head from her mother.

3) Sessho got covered in cake by his daughters. (a/n: not like that! You guys should meet Miroku)

4) Ryoko shot a puppy and freaked Naoko out until she passed out.

It was all fun and games. Until everyone had to go home. The girls were wiped, Sessho was still trying to get cake out of his hair, and Sango was left cleaning up the mess. And for some reason, she found Miroku's necklace in the broom closet, along with one of Naoko's bracelets.

 So, the girls ended another night, fighting over the stereo and new CDs. Teenagers. Go figure.

Flame: Something's up with my computer. If this looks at all different than the other chapters, forgive me. I have no clue what's going on.

Ryoko: Why did I have to comeback?

Flame: Cuz I need a muse, Miroku's at home, resting for something, and Kita doesn't have an account yet. So, R&R, and I'll get the next chapter up tomorrow. Later.


	5. The end

A DEMON'S PRIDE

FLAME

CHAPTER 5

Flame: Last chapter. Next will be thank yous. On with the fic.

            Um…let's see…Naoko became Miroku's mate, Ryoko Kouga's, and everyone lived happily ever after. The end.

            Okay, that's not it. Let's take a closer look shall we?

            The twins now attended high school, and they had bunches of friends. Kagome is pregnant, and Naoko is excited about having a cousin. Um…Ryoko lightened up on teasing her sister, and she's opened up a little bit. A very little bit.

            Shippou got a good beating for being mean. He didn't like that.

            Sessho figured out how he and Sango produced full demons. Turns out Sango was a demon and neither one knew it until one battle. A dog demon, so, that's how their daughter were full demons.

            Naoko tuned a happy little Goth girl and learned about colored mascara.

            Ryoko wore colors other than red and black. Surprising, isn't it?

            The twins beat up another set of twins at school, yet didn't get suspended since the other set started it and Naoko sweet-talked her way out of it.

            Other highlights of the close past:

1) Naoko and Miroku now travel together

2) Ryoko killed a very powerful demon and got lots of praise from her parents.

3) Kouga proposed to Ryoko. She accepted.

4) Shippou pouted for about a week because of his beating.

5) Inu-Yasha still loved Naoko more than Ryoko.

And so, lovely readers, that is the end. Stay tuned for thank yous in the next chapter.

Flame: The computer is still acting up, but I'll get it fixed. And I shall finish even more fics soon. 

Miroku: Flame, will you marry me?

Flame: *^_^* Sure! Let's go!

Both: *run off to Vegas for a quickie wedding*


	6. Thank yous and baibais

A DEMON'S PRIDE

FLAME

CHAPTER 6

Flame: My second fic finished in one day! I'm so sad! But, now for the thank yous.

**_Ryoko the Vampire Hunter: _**Good day to you too, and thank you for the review. And I will call if I have a vampire problem. Thank you.

**_Lil-strange-person: _**Wow, 2 days? Poor you. But it was worth the wait, wasn't it? You really love it? Cool! Sorry there wasn't any Sessho/Sango fluff, couldn't think of anything. You didn't? *giggles* Weird person you are. And I did update. And I finished it.

**_Ryoko the Vampire Hunter: _**You do like it, I know that! Do not stop hunting Vamps and start hunting authoresses! I have muses! You kill me, where will they live? Huh? And please don't swing pointy objects at me.

**_Ryoko the Vampire Hunter: _**-__-U You really don't like being a muse do you? Go Snape! He called ya stupid! *does little dance* I did keep up the good work. And I have a fanfic idea for you! Ask and you shall receive!

**_Youkai chick supreme: _** Yah, it is weird. Yes, Ryoko is from Tenchi Muyo. But I didn't pick it. My friend Ryoko the Vampire Hunter picked it. Thank you for the review, it is different, and I'm glad you like it. I kept going, cuz you gave me strength.

**_Kita Kaiba: _**Thanks Kita Kitty! That really made my day! I know Sessho is stronger than I made him, let's just say he's getting old and senile, okay? Hey, you can be a great writer, just work on it. I'll even help when school's back in. Two great stories? What's the other one? Thanks so much!

**_Fushigi YuGiOh:_**  You do? *hugs* Actually, Sango was a full demon, and so they did have full demon kids. My world, my rules. But thank you for the review!

**_Mizu: _**Yes, Miroku is yours. But let's say that that became friends over the years, and said that he can have one as his mate. I am pardoned? Well, better not push it…

**_Mizu: _**Inu-Yasha loves Naoko so much is because she plays with him, talks to him, and just loves him. Ryoko doesn't do that. Cool, maybe I should do more s/s pairings. It's on your faves? Cool! Sorry, no aol. But I did e-mail you! See, I'm a nice person!

**_Mizu: _**Yes, Kagome did punish Shippou. Thank you for a part in my fic.

**_Kalika: _**Cool, a one-word review that makes me feel happy!

**_Mizu: _**You love chappie 4? Cool! Hope you like 5, too!

Flame: that's the end! I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it! I'll miss you guys, but you all gave me the strength to goon when my fingers hurt to much to type. I love you guys! *hugs all reviewers* Baibai guys!


End file.
